The truth untold
by BonnieGray
Summary: Bakugou tiene pesadillas y Midoriya intenta explicarse la razón de éstas, sin saber que son el principio del fin. KatsuDeku.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The truth untold**

 _"Do you hear what I got to say?_

 _I'm searching for a remedy."_

Kacchan despierta algunas noches sobresaltado por sus propios gritos.

Su cuerpo, empapado de sudor frío, tiembla. En el silencio nocturno puedo escuchar nítidamente el pulso ruidoso que sus costillas apenas pueden contener. Ni siquiera el rumor citadino puede disimularlo. Se queda paralizado un par de segundos, probablemente observando la nada, con las reminiscencias oníricas aún pululando en su cabeza.

Sólo en una ocasión pude observar la expresión que tiene tan pronto despierta de sus pesadillas; he preferido olvidarla, porque, a partir de esa noche, me inquietó durante semanas y, todavía, brevemente, durante algún sueño profundo.

Al principio yo despertaba con el mismo sobresalto. Me abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo estremecido y le susurraba atropelladamente consuelos. Está de más decir que nunca aceptó mis abrazos y me hacía callar tan pronto recuperaba noción de la realidad. Así que ahora, si bien sigo despertándome alarmado, me limito a deslizar mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

Conforme los malos sueños se diluyen en la vigía, así también la tensión del cuerpo de Kacchan. Le sugerí múltiples veces que visitara a un _doctor._ Ambos sabíamos que era un eufemismo para _psiquiatra_ y creo que eso fue lo enfadó, más que la sugerencia misma. Dijo que podía apañárselas solo. Que eran sueños y ya; no había que hacer alboroto por cuestiones imaginarias. Pero yo no creía que fuese un patrón de comportamiento ―levantarse cada cierto tiempo de esa manera ―normal. Yo también las había experimentado ―las pesadillas― pero puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en que he despertado así como Kacchan.

Al principio pensé que era estrés. Intenté mil remedios, como darle té por las noches, calentarle leche con miel, aromatizar nuestro dormitorio, dejar luces encendidas e incluso compré una máquina de ruido blanco que él terminó por estrellar contra la pared. No quiso mi ayuda de ninguna manera, así como tampoco quiso contarme sus sueños. En contra de mi voluntad, tuve que desistir en mis preguntas, en mis acciones.

Al poco tiempo descubrimos que Kacchan padecía una condición médica insólita: _ansiedad_ _nocturna_ , un raro trastorno de ansiedad que sólo se manifiesta por las noches, a través de pesadillas que provocan, en la mayoría de los casos, agitación, insomnio, fatiga, hiperventilación, taquicardias y sudoración. En casos más agudos, depresión y cambios emocionales bruscos. Incluso se han dado casos donde la persona afectada está tan exhausta por la falta de sueño, que se desvanece en plena vía pública.

Los médicos aún no descubren la causa; sin embargo y, puesto que la mayoría de los perjudicados son héroes e integrantes de los cuerpos de seguridad, se sospecha que es una respuesta al estrés causado por la constante tensión que supone arriesgar la vida y salvar otras.

No pasó mucho antes de que sacaran un medicamento efectivo. Se recomendó que cualquiera que padeciera de malos sueños en un período prolongado, asistiera a una consulta. Claro está que Kacchan se negó. No logré convencerlo para ninguna de las dos cosas ―medicamento o consulta―, así que no me quedó otra opción que velar por su sueño y prepararme para intervenir a la fuerza si veía indicios de que sus pesadillas afectaban su vida diaria.

No obstante, él solito encontró su remedio.

Una de esas noches en que despertó con el sabor de su propia sangre porque se había mordido el labio inferior entre sueños, se giró abruptamente hacia mí y me besó con la misma pasión que usa cuando tenemos sexo después de una pelea. O más bien la pasión que usamos siempre, porque a nuestras relaciones sexuales siempre las antecede alguna pelea. Con la cabeza dándome vueltas, adormilado, recuerdo que le correspondí torpemente el beso. Me ciñó a su cuerpo, que aún temblaba, y me pasó sus manos callosas por todo el cuerpo. No opuse resistencia.

Casi me arrancó la ropa y me inmovilizó de tal manera que por un momento estuve a punto de detener todo. No lo hice porque la mirada de sus ojos grana se me clavó en lo más profundo de mis miedos.

Me mordisqueó los hombros y sin preámbulos ni jugueteos, introdujo la mano en mi pantalón y me masturbó frenéticamente. No sé qué sucede con nosotros que funcionamos mejor de esa manera, siempre bruscos, siempre torpes. Ni siquiera la primera vez que nos acostamos fue dulce o romántica. Estábamos borrachos, con arrepentimientos de momentos no dados y dispuestos a claudicar a la urgencia de nuestros cuerpos. Entramos a un hotel del amor y al día siguiente, con la resaca martilleándonos el cráneo, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no íbamos a detenernos. Sucedieron otras ocasiones más hasta que decidimos mudarnos juntos. O más bien hasta que él apareció en mi apartamento un día y yo lo dejé pasar con las mejores ilusiones que pudo formar mi corazón atascado en recuerdos y no en realidades.

Al principio todo pareció ir viento en popa. No discutíamos como preví y nos adaptamos bien a las rutinas del otro. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo darnos cuenta que no había manera de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Traíamos a rastras un montón de reclamos que nunca atrevimos. Los talones nos dolían de tanto soportar el peso de nuestras decisiones pasadas, las que no queríamos enfrentar y que seguían doliendo cada que debíamos parar las discusiones para no entrar en esas cuestiones. Sabíamos que nuestra relación no iba a sobrevivir si lo hacíamos.

Yo ya estaba excitado cuando sentí su mano. No fue necesaria la parafernalia. Con un poco de lubricante, un pequeño masajeo anal y sin una advertencia, me penetró inmisericorde. Le enterré las uñas. Tuve que soltar un grito para indicarle que fuera más cuidadoso. Él ni siquiera parecía interesado en saber si estaba disfrutando o no. El peso y olor de su cuerpo me dieron ganas de llorar. Es que simplemente yo no sabía cómo estar con alguien que no fuera él.

Su rostro estaba oculto en la curvatura de mi cuello, sus manos enredadas en mi cabello. El vaivén de sus caderas, un tanto inarmónico y rabioso, me excitó (y me excita) más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Ni siquiera cambiamos de posición. Sentí la contracción de sus músculos. Su respiración se hizo errática y sus brazos me estrujaron como cuando abrazas a alguien que se va a ir.

Y luego de que él se viniera, sin que yo hubiese alcanzado el orgasmo, se posicionó a mi lado, tal y como estaba antes de despertar.

―¿Qué fue eso, Kacchan?

No me respondió. Siguió respirando pedregosamente. Después me dio la espalda. No hice más preguntas. Al día siguiente, ninguno comentó lo que había sucedido anoche. Nuestras vidas continuaron como si las noches no formaran parte de ellas. Se hizo un hábito suyo buscar mi cuerpo cada que despertaba agitado.

Esta vez no es diferente. Tan pronto reconoce su entorno y sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, se vuelve hacia mí. No digo nada, apenas y murmuro suaves jadeos. De todas maneras, no sé ya qué decirle. Creo que llegará un punto donde tendré que sedarlo y arrastrarlo a un consultorio. Las pesadillas son cada vez más asiduas y la manera con que encaja sus manos en mis costillas, más angustiosa. Hay algo en la impaciencia con la que me quita la ropa que no deja de perturbarme las veces que, a plena luz matutina, recuerdo. Nunca me observa, apenas me besa. No hace otra cosa que raspar lo que queda de nosotros. Últimamente, me dan ganas de llorar cada que me abraza. Tengo la sensación de que no habrá una próxima vez.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, con un nudo en la garganta que torna mis gemidos lacrimosos. Sé que Kacchan lo advierte, mas no se detiene. Me está devorando entero, carne y alma incluida. Me reparte una constelación de besos ígneos por todo el cuello hasta que vuelve a mi boca y la mordisquea apasionadamente. Otra vez sus besos tienen un regusto amargo que me llega hasta la boca del estómago. Siento que sus dedos se introducen en mí y no puedo evitar una sensación de zozobra.

No pasa mucho antes de que me penetre, inclemente, irracional, con puro instinto. Nunca me permite tener el control de la situación cuando despierta así. Me somete con una fuerza tremenda, de la cual sólo podría liberarme con _One for All._ Él ya conoce su curso. Se zambulle tan profundamente que corre el riesgo de ahogarse. Las noches en que él me ama así, precipitadamente, se prolongan, indefinidas. Y lo hacen porque conozco cada movimiento suyo. Sé lo que hará después; sé dónde va a resoplar, dónde se va a detener un poco, dónde va a acariciar, porque aún está aturdido por las imágenes de sus sueños y la cabeza no le da para más. Lo único que quiere es sentirme. La cadencia de su respiración es una canción que he escuchado tantas veces que podría decir cuándo es _do_ y cuando _fa_ sostenido _._

Es por eso que sé cuándo está a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo. De pronto suelta un quejido más grave y sus manos inquietas recorren mi torso, mi abdomen, para al final colocar mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Entonces suelta un breve gemido y lo siento desparramarse. Aún si no hice mucho, me siento exhausto, porque el peso de sus sentimientos me arrasa completamente.

Como ya es costumbre, me da la espalda. Sin embargo, esta vez no pude simplemente olvidar. Necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza; necesitaba saber por qué despertaba al borde de la histeria, por qué durante los días nada parecía afectarle y durante las noches afloraban las ansiedades. Me giré para ver su espalda ancha, llena de cicatrices de batallas en la arena y en la cama. ¿Es que ser héroe no era lo que imaginaba?, ¿alguien en el trabajo le hacía pasar un mal rato?, ¿hubo algún incidente del cual no me enteré? ¿Qué es, Kacchan? ¿Qué es lo que no me dices?

―Kacchan –susurro. Él gruñe―. ¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

Suspira, casi resignado. Se vuelve hacia a mí y tras echar un vistazo a mi rostro, se incorpora de golpe. Hizo a un lado las sábanas y se puso de nuevo los pantalones de su pijama, enfurecido. Quise seguirlo inmediatamente, pero tuve que asearme primero.

Lo encuentro bebiendo cerveza en la isla de la cocina media hora después.

―¡Kacchan! ¿Por qué no me quieres decir nada?, ¿por qué no quieres mi ayuda?

De un golpe, estruja la lata vacía.

―¡Estoy jodidamente harto de que quieras hacer tu papel de héroe conmigo! ¿Es que no lo entendiste hace doce años, maldito nerd? ¡Odio que me mires así! No necesito tu lástima. Nunca la he necesitado. Pero tú sigues insistiendo en pensar que te necesito y me tratas como si me debieras algo. ¡Y tal vez sí te necesito, pero también sé muy bien que fui una mierda contigo!

― Yo no…

―¡Déjame terminar, con un carajo! ―grita, mientras abre otra lata de cerveza. Luego, con el mismo tono irascible, pero menos estridente, prosigue ―. Tú y yo sabemos lo que hice en el pasado y aun así, siempre has ido a mi rescate, incluso ahora. He estado esperando que me pidas que me disculpe, pero no. Sigues pensando que soy tu deber como héroe y no importa qué tanto me detestes, debes seguir. Sé que no me amas, Deku. Nunca has logrado perdonarme del todo. Todavía tienes ese miedo en tus ojos cuando me dirijo a ti. Pero te refrena el pensamiento de que tienes que salvarme de mis jodidas pesadillas. Estoy harto de esto. Y de que siempre que lo hagamos tenga que ser así.

Ser héroe no es como como en los _cómics_ , o como All Might lo hacía parecer con su enorme sonrisa. Es agotador y, a veces, agobiante. Aunado a eso, descuidas terriblemente tu vida personal. Cuando Kacchan apareció aquí, intenté que funcionara, pero realmente nunca cambió nada entre nosotros. No hemos tenido una apropiada cita. No hablamos de lo que sucedió antes y del escozor de nuestros pulmones cuando de pronto uno de los dos recuerda el miedo a la muerte sentido a los quince.

― Pero quién va a salvarte a ti si no soy yo ―susurré.

― ¡No quiero que me salves, joder! ¡Ya lo hiciste cuando teníamos quince, deja de verme como si aún los tuviésemos! ¡Quiero que...! ¡Quiero que…! ―y calla de repente. En sus labios hay escarcha de palabras que no quiere decir.

Nos estamos desmoronando, Kacchan. Sé mejor que nadie que tu obstinación te impide pedir ayuda y tiendes a guardártelo lo todo. He visto la expresión desesperada que intentas ocultar. La veo ahora cada dos o tres noches. Pero no nos comprendemos.

―No te odio, Kacchan. Nunca lo he hecho. Aquí estamos, intentando vivir juntos y no entiendo de qué manera podría vivir contigo si te odiara.

Kacchan me observa. Da un último sorbo a su lata de cerveza y se dirige al sillón, donde se arrellana.

―No lo entiendes, maldita sea. No me importa si me odias o no. Me jode que no sepas anteponer tu bienestar. Un año entero rechazando tu ayuda ¿y aún no te das por vencido? ¿Aún no tienes los huevos para gritarme, para reclamarme, para decirme todo eso que siempre te guardas? ¿Tantos años y todavía piensas que soy el mismo que salvaste cuando todavía no tenías tu _kosei_? ¿No te jode que siempre me duerma sin decirte nada, que siempre sea la misma situación de despertar y hacerlo? Estoy cansado, Deku.

―El que no entiende eres tú. ¿Cómo quieres que me rinda, imbécil, si toda la vida has sido así de terco? ¿Cómo quieres que me rinda si te están acabando las pesadillas?, ¿cómo, si no puedo olvidar que por mi culpa ocurrió lo de All Might…?

― ¡No fue tu culpa, ya te lo dije! ¡Yo fui el que causó el final de All Might! ¡Y al carajo con las pesadillas, puedo hacerlo solo, deberías saberlo, puta madre!

― ¡Pero ahora sueñas con eso!, ¿no es cierto? No te voy a dejar solo; si tengo que cargar con la culpa…

―Cierra el pico, Deku. Olvídalo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, antes de que Kacchan se levante y lo hagamos otra vez. Zanjamos de nuevo una pelea sin solucionar algo. Nosotros tenemos fecha de caducidad. Nos apresuramos antes de que nos alcance, así que no pasa mucho antes de que de nuevo nos estemos arrancando la ropa. Siempre es instintivo, pasional. Esta vez Kacchan se asegura de que mis piernas no puedan soportar mi propio peso. Terminamos exhaustos, con los arañazos y las mordidas ardiendo suave. También nos arde el punto de inflexión, el punto de no retorno.

Es un momento tan breve, tan volátil, y, al mismo tiempo, tan extenso, tan pesado.

―Estaremos bien, ¿verdad, Kacchan? ―susurro en medio de la oscuridad.

Oigo el frufrú de las sábanas y siento a Kacchan volverse hacia mí. Me abraza de una forma que hace que el pecho se me constriña. Me duele respirar.

No responde. De todas maneras, no era necesario. Ambos conocíamos la respuesta.

Que conste, Kacchan, que sí te amé, aunque tú no lo entendieras.

* * *

 _The truth untold_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _No tienen una idea de cómo modifiqué esta historia porque no estaba segura de si había dejado la impresión que quería. Espero haberlo logrado._

 _Aún no sé si el KatsuDeku está en mis parejas favoritas, porque creo que tienen una relación increíblemente compleja y, si no se esfuerzan, a todas luces, catastrófica. Ya sé que hay un mejoramiento en su relación, pero creo que todavía tienen muchas cosas que resolver. Creo que me duelen mucho, jajaja._

 _Respecto a historia, en esencia, trata sobre el quiebre de su relación. Hay dos puntos de vista, uno de Midoriya y el de Bakugou, el cual no se explora mucho porque es Midoriya quien narra. Ninguno entiende las razones del otro y esa falta de comunicación, de guardarse todo, los llevó a este punto donde ya no hay vuelta atrás. Su relación no es algo que puede seguir adelante sin haber hablado primero de todo lo que pasaron siendo jóvenes._

 _Por una parte, creo que Midoriya es estúpidamente bueno. Él perdona y no le importa ser herido; por eso creo que nunca hemos visto que le dé mucha importancia a la actitud de Kacchan para con él, al contrario, lo sigue viendo como una persona preciada y, lo que es más, lo ve en su papel de héroe, porque le preocupa su cuadro de ansiedad, ya reconocido clínicamente. Esto es precisamente lo que le molesta a Kacchan:, quiere hacerle entender que deben hablar de lo que pasó, que debe pedir disculpas, quiere que anteponga su bienestar y que lo mire como pareja, no como héroe, . Y todavía hay otras cosas ahí que se piensan y no se dicen, pero sólo quiero dejar claro que lo que piensa Midoriya no tiene que concordar con lo que dice Bakugou, pues, como dije, e insisto, aquí se quiebran porque no hablan, porque no se entendieron, por lo cual es obvio que Izuku saca sus propias conclusiones. Además, para solventar ese hoyo que tienen en su relación, lo llenan con pura amor pasional._

 _Las pesadillas me parecen algo atractivo para Bakugou, jajaja. La respuesta emocional de las personas es diferente. Creo que Kacchan carga mucho y, aunque sea emocionalmente fuerte, hay cosas que lo sobrepasan y por eso las tiene (y ni hablar del gran estrés de ser héroe, porque estamos hablando de toda una cuestión donde realmente puedes salvar vidas y perder la propia. Eso y que ser secuestrado sí que deja secuelas, jajaja), pero, de una u otra manera, sabe soportarlo (y me baso en el testimonio que leí alguna vez de una policía cuyo trabajo es rescatar muchachas secuestradas de burdeles clandestinos. Decía que no cambiaría su trabajo por nada del mundo y que estaba orgullosa, pero que debía dormir con la televisión encendida porque a veces tenía pesadillas). Kacchan lo soportó un año porque tenía la esperanza de que eso ayudara a Midoriya a reclamarle y poder sincerarse, pero no ocurrió, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, tal y como se lo reclama._

 _Pero bueno, yo siempre con mis notas kilométricas. Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, de verdad. De todo corazón espero no haber hecho un desastre y ahora sí prometo escribir cosas más alegres, jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y leer todo mi sinsentido. De verdad._

 _Espero leernos pronto._

 _Besos para llevar en los bolsillos,_

 _Bonnie._

 _P.D. Sí, es el título de la canción del nuevo disco de BTS. Pensé que le iba bien a la historia, jajaja. (Y porque sigo con la "euforiaaaa". Ok, no) Y la letra que le sigue al título corresponde a la canción_ Remedy _, de Thirty Seconds to Mars. Creo que esa sí puede resumir muy bien todo, jajaja. Ah, yviva el lemon, ya voy a desempolvarme (?)_

 _P.D. 2. Por supuesto que mi enfermedad es inventada._


End file.
